The Great Journey
by Numbuh296
Summary: Tritown is destroyed in a meteor shower. Now the survivors must search for a new place to live. Will any survive? Please review.
1. The Humble Beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. It'd be cool if I did thought._

**The Great Journey**

Chapter1: Humble Beginnings

Duke darted across the new bridge. He was going to be late. He promised he would meet his friend Prince, a green frog, at the lake 15 minutes ago. Duke was a human with large eyes. He was very wealthy and lived in a large two story house. He was wearing one of his many Noble shirts.

He arrived at the lake and saw Prince there. Duke said between breathes," Sorry I'm late (pant) I lost track of time". "No worries", the frog replied. Prince was wearing his favorite green tie-dye shirt. "Besides the meteor showers about to begin", said Prince.

Jet saw Duke arrive. He shook his head. Duke was always late for special events. He was another male human with small, blue eyes. Jet also had a two-story house. He was wearing his Fortune shirt.

Jet surveyed the lake. "Looks like everyone in town's here", he muttered. First was the blue wolf Lobo. He loved to bully around Doc, the blue rabbit, who was also there. Next there was the little red Bunnie. Bunnie was always with her best friend Mint, the green squirrel. Now there's Tom, the blue cat. The blue and white cat Mitzi would always follow Tom. After that there was Winnie the horse and Savannah the zebra. Those best friends where inseparable. Last was the green pig Cobb.

However Jet noticed that Fanny wasn't there. It didn't surprise him since Fanny hated holidays and celebrations. Fanny was a female human with big angry eyes. She loved bullying the others. She lived in her dark one-story house, which she never let anyone see. She was probably wearing her favorite skull shirt.

Everyone gazed up at the stars. Brilliant streaks of light filled the sky. "Ooooooohs", and "Aaaahs" followed them. However something didn't seem right to Doc. He always had a nag before something bad happened. This time was no different. He looked up and to his horror he saw something he prayed he'd never see.


	2. Rain of Fire

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. It'd be cool if I did though._

_Note: Any scenes, titles, or actions similar to other sources are purely coincidental_.

Chapter2: Rain of Fire

Doc's eyes were locked on one shooting star. It was getting bigger and bigger. He remembered it from his books on dinosaurs. It's what artists depicted killed them. Doc didn't know what to do or how to react. Soon others took notice of the meteor. Suddenly, Doc yelled out," It's headed right for us".

The panic stricken citizens started to run. The meteor broke into many smaller parts before impact. Fanny, who was carving her name on a tree, took notice and started to run. Bright balls of flames were descending on the small town. And so the terrible night began.

All Lobo did was run. He didn't care where. His mind was screaming RUN! GET AWAY! Bright flashes, explosions, and screams filled the air. He saw Resetti chasing Fanny. "Stop resetting!" he yelled. A small meteor plowed him into the ground. A grin spread on Lobo's face. Someone nearby cheered. Another explosion nearby snapped him back to attention. " My house! I have to get to my house!" he thought. He made a mad scramble to his house. "Yes!" he muttered when he got there. Suddenly his house disappeared in a bright flash. Then all Lobo saw was darkness.

Mitzi was also running through the night. "Why does this always happen to me", she thought. Meteors where falling around her. Mitzi knew she would probably die. All of a sudden she realized that she was surrounded by fire. She didn't see a way out. It was very hard to breathe through the smoke. Mitzi screamed so loud it would have shattered glass. As she dropped to her knees in defeat, she saw that some of the flames that bordered the lake had died down. From some unknown source of strength she jumped to her feet and leapt through the flames. She landed in the water with a splash. Mitzi was a terrible swimmer, but she managed to swim/flounder to the other side. Exhausted she just collapsed on the ground

Jet was face down on the ground when he woke up. Everything was sore. He woke up and saw to his horror the town, or what remained of it. Trees were scattered on the ground. Black and charred. Small fires still raged. Debris was everywhere. The sky was dark gray. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Duke, Cobb, Mitzi, Fanny?" he called. No answer. Was he the only one left? He soon became frightened and started to run for reasons he didn't know. He tripped over something. He turned to see Resetti's skull was what he tripped on. Frightened he kicked it away. "Cool rock", Fanny said stepping from behind the remains of a building. Then, with a smirk, she realized what it was. Jet was somewhat relieved. "Let's look for the others", Jet said. Fanny reluctantly complied.

Most of the animals had awoken by hour's end. There where all meeting at the place which used to be the wishing well. "Let's see", Duke said, "There's Mitzi, Tom, Bunnie, Mint, Prince, Lobo, Doc, Fanny, Jet, and me". "Where's Winnie and Savannah?" Mint said. Jet said," Duke, Prince, Mint, will look for them on the North side, Mitzi, Tom, and Fanny on the east, Bunnie, Cobb, and me will look the east, Lobo and Doc will look on the south side". The animals agreed with that decision. So the groups began the search for their friends.

"Shouldn't you be helping", Tom said to Fanny. "I am" she said. Fanny kicked over a nearby rock. Not under here she said. Tom shook his head in disgust. "Why couldn't it have been Fanny" he thought and continued his searching. "Winnie", he called out. No answer. "Winnie", he called again. Wait! He heard something. He ran towards the smoldering remains of Winnie's house. Bingo! Next to it lay the traumatized Winnie in the fetal position.

Bunnie looked under some rubble. These last few hours where so traumatic. What will happen next? Will she find Savannah alive? She missed the good times when Tritown was peaceful and everyone was enjoying themselves. Her thoughts where shattered by a scream. She rushed to where she heard it. "This is not good", she thought.

Cobb ran to the seen. He saw a horrified Mint and Bunnie standing over a fallen tree. He scrambled over to where the girls where standing and was quickly joined by the others. Cobb gasped. There half crushed by the tree and covered with soot, lay the once proud Savannah. " Is she…dead?" Lobo asked. Doc ran over and checked her pulse. He sadly shook his head," Yes".

The survivors met once again to discuss the situation, with the exception of Mint who was calming the grieving Winnie. " So what now", Prince asked. " We obviously can't stay here", Fanny said. The animals of agreed they must leave Tritown. It will be hard to leave this place" Prince said. "Where would we go?" Mitzi brought up. Doc remembered an old legend of an old, fertile land. "There's a nice place just like ours east of here. But it's far away", he said. "Why should we trust you", Lobo interjected. "Do you have and idea of where to go", Doc said. Lobo thought for a moment, then grumbled," No". "So are we chasing doc's dream land?", Prince said. "Anywhere's better than here", said Duke. " Ok, everyone get what stuff you can. We have a long trip ahead of us" said Jet. In the end they had Lobo and Tom's camping gear, Bunnies cooking supplies, Cobb, Mint, and Mitzi's spare clothes, Doc's map, Prince's silverware, and Mitzi and Winnie's bowls. Duke managed to get a shovel, Jet a fishing rod, and Fanny's axe, which she kept to herself.

"How do we get out of hear" said Winnie who has now joined the group. " We follow the train track", Tom said. He realized that part of the cliff on the eastern end of the town had collapsed on the track. It would take forever to get across. "We could always sail" Prince said. "But there's not enough time or materials here", said Jet. "So how do we get out of here", Bunnie asked.

" I say we scale the cliff", Cobb said. "We don't have the equipment dummy" said the annoyed Fanny. "We should probably try to get around the rubble on the train track", she said. "Well sorry Miss Princess of Darkness", Cobb yelled back to Fanny sarcastically. "Oh my, did I hurt your little piggy feelings", said the very annoyed Fanny . . As the two argued, Mitzi's gaze turned toward the Eastern cliff. Part of it had crumble to reveal a convenient cave opening. She could tell it was deep and long. Mitzi saw it was the fastest option to get out of there at the moment. "I think I know", Mitzi said.

_Note: The bodies of Tom Nook, Blathers, Pete, etc. where not discovered by the residents._

Next Chapter: The Cave- coming soon. Please R&R (No flames)


	3. The Cave

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. It'd be cool if I did though._

_Note: Any scenes, titles, or actions similar to other sources are purely coincidental_.

Chapter3: The Cave

"How did you get me into this rat hole," said Fanny. The party of animals were traveling through the pitch-black cave. Doc claimed he was an experienced spelunker, so he held the lantern and led the group. "Because we would have left you there if you didn't," Duke said. They soon came to a fork in the path. "Which way?" said Mint. Doc thought for a moment, then said," Left".

Winnie hated the cave. Everything made her shiver. Winnie thought she herd something every 5 seconds. She wished she were in her nice warm bed again. She remembered the times when she was happy and didn't have a care in the world. She remembered her best friend Savannah. A mix of anger and sadness welled up in her. "I wish Savannah were here," she thought to herself. Winnie muttered, "I hate this stupid place. I hate the eerie calmness. I hate this stinky smell. I hate those spooky eyes looking at me. Wait a minute". She tuned around to see a pair of spooky, red eyes staring at her. Winnie gasped and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again there was nothing there. "Keep yourself together," she said to herself.

After navigating through the underground labyrinth, Doc came to a small underground spring. "Let's stop to eat", he said. Doc set down the lantern and got out the food. Since they had no wood for a fire, they ate cold canned ravioli and jerky.

Prince gleefully ate his portion. He hadn't eaten since the whole adventure began. "I'm never going so long without food again," he said to himself. Suddenly a piece of ravioli hit him in the face. He looked around and saw Fanny holding back a laugh. He grumbled to himself and flicked it away. Then something caught his eye next to where the ravioli landed. He went for a closer examination. "Doc, bring the lantern over here quick.

Doc was astonished by the find. Prince had found large bones of an unknown creature. It was like something of a lizard/snake. The skeleton was very long with four monstrous legs. It's skull held many jagged teeth that could sheer through bone. "What is it?" an astonished Cobb asked. "I don't know," said Doc. "We should be careful if things like these are still around," said Jet.

The group of animals packed up and continued their travels. Doc started looking worried after a while. Lobo was getting suspicious.

"How long is this cave?" Lobo thought to himself. "Doc, are we going the right way?" said Lobo. "Yeah, everything's fine," the rabbit said hastily. Lobo still thought something was wrong, but didn't say anything. The hours passed and the group was getting restless.

"How long is this going to take, Doc," said Mint. "We should be at the exit any time now," said Doc. A few more hours pass. Lobo lost all patience. "You don't know where we're going do you?" the angry wolf said. "According to my calculations, the exit should be around the next corner," said a frightened Doc. As the group rounded the corner they saw it was a dead end. "Nice going Doc," said Cobb. "You made me walk all that way, for this!" said an enraged Tom. "I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget," Lobo said growling. "I, I don't understand. It should be here," said Doc. Lobo cracked his knuckles. Doc was backed into a wall. The angry wolf threw a punch. Doc narrowly dodged. Lobo's fist hit the wall. As Lobo nursed his hand, the vibrations awoke hundreds of hungry, vicious, vampire bats.

The first to see them was Mint. She was terribly afraid of bats. They swarmed all around her to try to get a meal. She screamed and ran the way she came. The others soon followed. Her natural instinct then took over. She ran down the corridors. She chose each new path at random. Left, right, right, left, right she ran. Since she was leading the others followed her as to not get separated. The bats seemed to keep up though and managed to get quick bites off of her. After what seemed like an eternity, they bats suddenly flew away. It was as if something had scared them off.

Exhausted and covered with bite marks, the animals collapsed on the damp cave floor. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Lobo yelled to Doc, "See what you made me do!" "Like that was my fault," Doc yelled back. "This whole thing was your fault," screamed Jet. It was not like him to get so emotional. "You know what, fine. I'll go off on my own!" said an outmatched Doc. "Go ahead, see if I care," Lobo said. And with that Doc stormed away from the group.

Doc grumbled to himself along the dark passageway. "Who do they think they are?" mumbled Doc. "They never appreciate the work I do. They didn't deserve someone like me," Doc further said. He then stated, " I'll show them, I'll get to the legendary valley before they do. Yah, that'll show them." Doc was so caught up in his anger that he was standing in front of a pair of red, angry looking eyes and sharp jagged teeth.

Next Chapter: Maze of Mystery- coming soon. Please R&R (No flames)


	4. Maze of Mystery

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. It'd be cool if I did though._

_Note: Any scenes, titles, or actions similar to other sources are purely coincidental_.

Someone's not making it out of the cave. Muhahahahaha!

Chapter4: Maze of Mystery

Doc was paralyzed with fear. Everything was still. After what seemed like an eternity, the blue rabbit bolted the way he came. He moved his little legs as fast as he could. He looked behind him to see the monster was gaining. It let out a primordial roar to signal the hunt has begun.

Meanwhile, Mitzi was beginning to get concerned. "Don't you think we were a little hard on him," she pleaded. "If you ask me, the little twerp deserved it," Lobo sternly said. The group then heard a monstrous roar from the direction Doc went. "Ok, now I'm worried," said Mint. Doc burst in from out of the darkness. "Run! It's gonna eat you!" he yelled frantically. "What the-," Fanny started before she saw the monster also appear.

Duke was tired of running. It seemed nowhere was safe anymore. No matter how fast the group ran the monster lizard was always a few feet behind. Duke was getting tired, but refused to slow down. He wouldn't die this way. Soon the passageway split into two. "Split up," Jet yelled. Tom, Mitzi, Duke, Cobb, and Fanny went left. Jet, Bunnie, Doc, Lobo, Mint, and Prince went right.

The monster paused for a minute. It couldn't pass up a chance like this. It would be hard to choose between the two groups of animals. However he knew the cave well and could easily find the other group. Instinct told him to go for the easier prey first. The monster thought for a moment, then decided the group with the pig was the easiest to get. The monster chose left.

"I think it stopped following us," Jet said. Checking one last time, he dropped to the ground exhausted. The others followed. "That was close," said Doc. "I'll say," Lobo added. Their little fight was forgotten for now. " What about the others?" said a worried Mint. " I'm sure there okay," Jet comfortingly said. This was not the case, however.

Tom was using his last reserves of energy to try to keep ahead. He looked back to see that the cave monster was as close as it was 10 minutes ago. It seemed to be eyeing Cobb. Soon after they soon came to a dead end. They were trapped. The monster closed in. If Tom didn't know better, he'd have sworn it smiled. The monster closed in slowly, enjoying his prey's fear. Tom knew this was the end.

It seemed to happen all at once. The monster lunged. Fanny took out her axe, furry in her eyes. Fanny took a mighty swing, piercing through its scaly hide. The monster reared back, blood pouring from its snout. The animals stared in disbelief. Fanny screaming, "This way," running past it, shattered his trance. The animals surged forward while the cave monster was distracted. "Fanny you, you saved us," Duke said. "Yeah, well don't expect me to do it again," said Fanny.

The now enraged monster lost track of his prey. However, he caught sent of the other group. Perhaps this will prove an easier meal," he thought to himself. He then crawled toward his next meal.

Elsewhere, Jet fell into a hole for the third time. "What is it with these pitfalls!" Jet screeched. The rest of the group had also had encounters with the dreaded pitfalls. Doc shrugged, "The ground's may be unstable". Jet grumbled to himself as he crawled out of the hole. "Did you hear that," Bunnie said. "Hear what?" asked Prince. "That!" Bunnie stated. Doc started, "I don't-" when the cave monster leapt from the ceiling nearly crushing him. Doc saw it had a long scar on its face. They instantly started running. However, the monster seemed more determined than before. It was quickly catching up with the tiring animals. Prince was the slowest in the party. The cave monster was almost upon him. The monster's snout was inches away from his head. Prince could smell it's rotten breath. Prince shut his eyes expecting the immanent doom. It didn't come. He saw the monster had its leg in a pitfall. It frantically tried to pull it out, but it was lodged firmly in. It let out a final roar in frustration before disappearing into the darkness.

The monster pulled and pulled until its leg came free. He would not give up this hunt. He was starving and needed something to eat badly. He would continue track the animals.

Jet once again sat down to relax. "I don't think I'll make it if this keeps up," Jet said. The others agreed with that statement. "Did anyone notice the long scar on the monster's face," said Doc. "Yeah, so what?" said Lobo. "Well, it wasn't there before," said Doc. Jet agreed. While the others pondered this, Bunnie's sensitive ears heard something. She alerted the others and they all got ready to run. Out of the darkness came…Fanny. The others followed her. "You guys are alive!" exclaimed Lobo. "We thought you guys were goners," Mitzi replied.

While the reunited animals exchanged greetings, a figure loomed ever closer. He would put all his knowledge of the hunt to the test. He was determined to get a meal.

Cobb saw Bunnie looking out into the tunnel as if she were studying it. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Bunnie replied, "Something's coming closer". The party of animals soon became tense. After a few short seconds the monster lunged from out of the darkness. He barely missed snatching Duke. Cobb ran as fast as he could, but he knew the monster would eventually catch up. The soon came to a crossroad. "Follow me to the exit," screamed Doc heading towards the right. Lobo started, "Why should we-", but doc cut him off, " Just trust me". For some reason, everyone followed Doc. They saw an opening ahead.

The monster was racing full speed towards them. On the turn however, he lost his footing and slammed into the wall. The ceiling over the exit started to collapse. Jet realized if they didn't make it out in time they were doomed. Jet summoned every ounce of energy he had left and made a mad dash to the exit. The other animals did the same. The cave monster was running full gallop. He couldn't let his prey escape.

Cobb was in the middle of the group. He hoped he could make it to the exit in time. He looked back and saw Mint was falling behind. The monster would be upon her in seconds. He knew she was the next one to go. Suddenly he was sucked into the ground. The monster shifted his gaze onto him. As the monster closed in and the exit crumbled, he awaited his doom and cursed his luck. Then everything went black.

Just as Mint dove through the closing exit the monster had his feast. After a few seconds, Lobo proclaimed, "We all made it!" Cheers followed him from everyone, except Duke. Duke counted those present. He got 10. "Wait a minute, where's Cobb?" he yelled. The noise died down when the animals realized Cobb didn't make it out of the cave.

The monster feasted on the green pig. He savored each bite. Soon, he had eaten Cobb to the bone. He needed more of this, but his meal was all gone. Suddenly he remembered the other exit to this labyrinth. He would hunt the animals to the end of the Earth. The cave monster crawled away into the darkness. The animals would meet him again someday.

The group of survivors reflected on their lost comrade. The wind ripped at Mitzi's dress. For the first time she observed her surroundings. They had reached the mountains.


	5. Mountain Madness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. It'd be cool if I did though._

_Note: Any scenes, titles, or actions similar to other sources are purely coincidental_.

_Sorry this took so long. I couldn't think of anything good. Plus a lot of other things came up. Well here's my best. Once again sorry._

Chapter5: Mountain Madness

"It sure is a long way down," Prince exclaimed. Duke kicked a rock off the ledge they were standing on. It tumbled down the mountain and out of sight. They were at the edge of the mountain range. They had to traverse a series of smaller mountains and hills to get to the land beyond. Doc was trembling all over. "I don't like heights," he stuttered. "It's going to be dark soon," stated Jet. Mint said," I climbed all the time in my younger days". "If we hurry we can get to the base by nightfall," the green squirrel said. With that, she proceeded to climb down the ledge. Some were reluctant to follow, but no one was in the mood to argue.

Doc hated heights ever since he was a little rabbit. He clung to the cliff for his life. He was doing his best not to panic. How he missed his home and his old life. The only thing that kept him going was that it would be over soon. The wind had started to pick up. " Everyone against the wall," Mint yelled frantically. Suddenly the wind began to roar. It threatened to tear them off the cliff side. Doc used all his strength trying not to fly off the mountain. The wind stung like thousands of needles. Bits of dust and flying debris kept him from opening his eyes. After a few moments, the piercing wind had disappeared as quickly as it began. "That was close," said Tom. "Ok people, let's keep going," Mint said. "I hate heights," Doc muttered to himself as he caught another foothold.

By nightfall the group had reached the mountains base. They had a cold dinner and went to bed under the stars. Lobo kept first watch. His mind started to drift. He thought of his home and the good times he had. One in particular was the camping trip he and his brother Wolfgang went on. Wolfgang lived a nearby town. Lobo wondered if Wolfgang was okay or if he would ever see him again. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice an animal sneak into camp. Lobo heard it rummaging through a bag. It was a mix of gray and brown and stood on four powerful limbs. It had a narrow head and small eyes on top. Lobo yelled," Hey, get out of there." The animal leapt away with a few, powerful, kicks from its hind legs. Lobo noted it had gotten away with a few dried biscuits. He then went back to guarding with renewed vigor.

The next morning, the group needed to know the fastest route out of the area. Doc studied his map for a while, then said," Our best bet would be to travel in the inter- connecting valleys out of here and onto the plains. No one objected. "Then it's settled, we go Doc's way," said Jet. Thus they spent days traveling through the rocky terrain. As time dragged on, the animals became more irritable. Even the usually cheerful were scowling.

"The sooner we leave, the better," thought Bunnie. It was always cold and the sky was usually gray. She was tired of walking all the time. She was tired of sleeping on the ground, eating lousy meals, and tired of everyone else. It looked like everyone else was, too. They had reached the hills though and were almost out. That softened her anger a bit. That night Bunnie dreamt of the past and how happy she was. Everything was fine and well. Suddenly everything was gone. A veil of darkness swirled around her and threatened to swallow her up. Seconds before Bunnie disappeared in the chaos, she woke up. She looked around and saw everyone was still asleep. She just lied in her sleeping bag until morning.

Once everyone was awake, Doc proclaimed," If all goes well we should be there by dusk." That brought everyone's spirits up. Even Lobo forced a grin. They hastily marched through the remaining terrain. As the day wore on, Duke started getting excited. "I'll finally be out of this accursed place," he thought. Soon two large, rocky hills came into view that marked the end of the rocky landscape and the beginning of the plains. Small, grassy, hills stretched into flat, sunny land as far as the eye can see. The group became jubilant at the sight. Animals congratulated each other for weathering out the trip. "Come on it's not much farther," Jet, yelled as he ran toward the plains. Others joined him soon after. Duke could have sworn he felt a tremor rumble across the ground. However, he soon dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.

Little did the animals know, there really was a tremor. They also didn't know that a hill was very unstable. A layer of the hill cracked under the stress. The weight of the layers over it made the crack bigger. Soon the layer broke completely, sending massive amounts of rocks at the animals.

Mitzi was the first to notice. She alerted the group and their joy turned to shock. It was as if the whole hill was falling. Mitzi stood still for a second, frozen in fear. She forced her legs to move though. Rocks tumbled around her, but she refused to slow. She pushed herself to her limits. The roar of falling rocks filled the air. Dust filled the air, making it impossible to see. She dropped exhausted and coughed till her chest was sore.

When the dust settled she saw that all her companions where there. Realizing that everyone was alive, Duke let out a cheer. Everyone else followed closely behind, there on the sun-baked plains.


End file.
